yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Becasita
Doron Hy need to change the card for Doron because its sucks and its in japanese and sorry i dont know how to put my signature --aasdsd 07:40, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hate to break it to you, but Doron is an official card. Yes, it's Japanese-exclusive as of now, but the fact that it's been shown in several English Yu-Gi-Oh! video games makes its name and English lore official. ChaosGallade (talk • ) 08:43, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :It seems Chaos already answered your question (thanks, Chaos). :Regarding your signature, it seems you were able to type it. Though it should link to either your user page and/or talk page, as it says at . You have there all the details. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 09:24, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Falsebound kingdom where did you find the spot for the german name? I didnt find one when I was editing. regards. My1 (talk • ) 11:31, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :There wasn't one, I had to create it at the template. Thank you for the contribution; It ended up with much more than just the German name. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 12:05, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks didnt actually think about changing the tpl, I just thought, it isnt there so I use other. ::My1 (talk • ) 12:32, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Redirects J'ai fini.TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 19:43, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:That necroposting No... It's not anyone's job to ensure that accidentally-edited forum topics remain archived; users should know better than to necropost. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: "Houkai" to "Cubic" That was just my duty as an habitual editor :) --XBrain130™「 ブレーン１３０」 11:25, May 5, 2016 (UTC) RE:Personal files Well, i uploaded an image outside here for my profile page X....X --Chadook (talk • ) 18:33, May 7, 2016 (UTC) So i can't even upload profile pics? Sounds Legit. But how am i supposed to make my profile ? lol EDIT: the article is just too long to read XD. --Chadook (talk • ) 20:32, May 7, 2016 (UTC) What do i put in here? i rarely make stuff here, like i don't have irl cards.--Chadook (talk • ) 20:44, May 7, 2016 (UTC) for the former, Ok.--Chadook (talk • ) 21:05, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Dunno, i'll do it when i really feel like to. --Chadook (talk • ) 11:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) RE:Redirects Well don't worry about that, cause I'm outta here; it's obvious that my only productive edits aren't appreciated by anybody so I am outta here. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 16:24, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Card Quality Hey I have one question about uploading images, it doesn't say anything in image policy (unless it was buried under something), but can we upload card scans of cards that are somewhat to severely damaged? I'm curious as I might have more cards for European sets, but some have scruff on the corners, I'm asking do the cards have to be mint/pristine or not, and thanks for the table, but still have no clue how to work it, but will figure it out at some point, thank you.--LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 20:40, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, I've read the policy several times and I don't remember something explicitly on that, to be honest. I think you can upload them independently if they are "mint" or "played". Though if an image is really lackluster please use . As for the table, you just have to put that on the file description when you're uploading it, instead of using the . I upload several pics, so I made that to make the work easier. I'll give you an example: For the Safe Zone you uploaded, it would be something like: You just need to fill the name parameter with the card name. You can see what the others parameters do at this page. This will generate and fill the automatically accordingly with the file name, so be sure the file is correctly named. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 20:51, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Ok thanks, and I will upload a couple, but when you don't have the scanner right next to you and have to walk every time for a scan, it can be daunting, but I just tried it out and thank you, and it is much faster, wish I didn't have to add name in the table, would be even faster if I just paste it in and publish, but anyways I got more images to do, mainly updating image sizes, anyways have a great day--LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 21:33, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yep, adding the name can be exhaustive, but there is currently no way for the template to guess the card name, since the name is trimmed in the file name. One way would be for the template to read the set card list for the set given, trimming all the names it encounters and try to match one. But, as far as I know, that's impossible for now. ::::Anyway, one nice shortcut is: if the card only has one word in its name, you don't need to input the name. Though be careful, it works on stuff like "Reinforcements", but doesn't work in cards with non-letters/numbers in their name, like "Attention!". ::::Hope it helps! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 21:45, May 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Flip monsters Yes, it's a bit of a big deal for this. I don't believe the CT2 template is capable of handling that, but even if it was, it's not very intuitive placing "Flip" as the first effect parameter. The only thing I can suggest is changing your template to adapt. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 05:47, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Well, how essential is your template right now? Do you have any practical uses intended for it, or are you going to be using it for personal use? We already have SMW recording the Flip monster property already (I think?), so there's no problem with the status quo. Adding "Flip" as the Type2 parameter might make it a little difficult to remember to record the addition as an errata, when a certain Flip monster eventually gets reprinted with "Flip" in the Type line. This is pretty much the only reason I can think of as an argument for not adding "Flip", as well as the aesthetic purpose of having the Type parameters match the card image presented. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:53, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I can't reply immediately with a well-thought answer, but for the most part, I think this is something you should also ask for Dinoguy's opinion on. Will reply later, assuming the situation isn't resolved before then. (When is then? When I get the time to think it over more seriously.) --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:19, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Rigght Sorry, didn't really pay attention. after re-reading it, i take what i said back. ^^; --Chadook (talk • ) 11:56, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :No worries. Happens to everyone. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 11:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) JPG to PNG Hi, I was curious, (and I might have UlimateKuriboh answer if you don't know) but, since we are trying to make the transition from jpg to png, shouldn't we make all the galleries have png listed instead of jpg, for example Set Card Galleries:Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (TCG-NA-1E) should all be listed as png instead of jpg, despite there is no png image yet, or do we have to leave it as jpg until a png images comes, just curious, thank you--LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 00:04, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Hi! Well, the preferable is PNG. I've been downloading the JPG ones incorrectly named, converting them to PNG (using Paint) and uploading them as PNG to the correct name. You're free to do that, I believe. :If you see gallery spaces in JPG that have no image, those should be immediately changed to PNG (this avoids inexperienced users to upload JPG files there, as it has happened before). :So yeah, you're free to change them do PNG. But don't change JPG spaces with images to empty PNG spaces. No, don't do that. :On your particular example, don't change that gallery to PNG, unless you intend to upload all the pictures there as PNG (and change all the instances of them (with the queue, for instance)). :I don't know if I was clear, sorry, English is not my main language and I can get it confusing; Feel free to ask anything. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:13, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Yea, sorry should have asked UlimateKuriboh first, but thanks for this information, and good luck with it, and don't worry your english is ok :) --LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 00:19, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you looked for me to ask, actually, heheh. Glad I could help! :::Thank you very much! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:28, May 14, 2016 (UTC) RE:European-English releases That's fine. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 00:30, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :You're making this out to be a bigger problem than it actually is. Just rename everything to be in-line with how the sets are presented in and the Card Galleries. And since BPW2 is presented as a North American set while WGRT is presented as a European set... this should not be difficult. As such, this would apply for image and gallery names. :This is eventually something that should be applied for DLG1 vs. RP01 as well, each of which is respectively exclusive to the North American market and the European market. RP02 was a product released in both markets, so nothing to be done there. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 20:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Apologizes I'm sorry for the constant small edits. I admit it's a bit of an annoying habit of mine. I promise I'll make an effort to stop doing it so much. Greg Cassella (talk • ) 12:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Uploading card images Hiya! Thanks for sharing that with me. I normally have enough with good ol' manual work, but it feels foolproof enough for me to use it in one of those dreaded mass file upload emergencies. P.S. As someone who enjoys checking foreign set galleries, I'd like to add I appreciate your hard work.--AzureKesil (talk • ) 09:13, May 28, 2016 (UTC) : Same here. Thanks for sharing this! GMTails (talk • ) 00:22, May 30, 2016 (UTC) "Gameciel" and "Moon Mirror Shield" tip Hey whyd you take away my kaiju moon mirror tip! that tip is wicked good, it makes an unstoppable monster basically 15:53, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I confess I don't understand if you are trolling me or if I'm just failing to understand the tip. :Why would "Moon Mirror Shield" make "Gameciel", in particular, an unstoppable monster? Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:08, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm not trolling. It's a combo I use to win games all the time, It can't be destoryed by battle and it can negate like 2-8 cards or effects per turn and banish them. how is that not unstoppable! thats a great tip :/ the comment that say using unshaven angler for 2 tributes is useless, the moon mirror shield is atleast practical...are you trolling me?Devilvert (talk • ) 17:35, June 2, 2016 (UTC)